My Yami
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Takes place during Mothers Day. Anzu had a restless night crying herself to sleep and wakes up feeling a bit down. Ryou brings a small smile to her face but she's not fully happy. Will there be a surprise waiting for her today? Better than it sounds.


_**M: M here bringing you a new one-shot to celebrate Mother's Day! I know its a couple days later but it is 11 pages and I have projects for school due left and right. I've already finished 4 projects and I already have a new one due Monday so juggling homework and projects is not giving me enough time to focus on fanfiction and that has me annoyed! Anyway once I finish my Pokemon story I will come back and continue to work on Dueling Calendar. Alright now that this info is out of the way let's get on with the one-shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing she only owns the idea for this story! Enjoy!**_

Sunlight streamed through the window hitting Anzu's face as she laid snuggled into her bed. She moaned softly as she turned around and burrowed her head deeper into the pillow if it was possible to run away from the light.

Not even a second later did her alarm clock start ringing. Anzu groaned as her sleep filled eyes cracked open. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she struggled to catch sight of the time. _10:00 A.M. _

She groaned once again to herself as she rolled out of bed. Slouching she made her way to the bathroom, her feet hardly leaving the floor as she trudged unceremoniously to the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes trying to awaken herself she looked at the mirror. The image of a sleep-deprived and red-rimmed eye Anzu stared back at her, her short hair disarrayed all around her.

She winced at seeing her red-rimmed eyes noticing that she looked absolutely horrible. She could still see the dried tear-stains on her cheeks from all the crying she did last night. She absentmindly turned on the faucet, cupping water in her hands and splashing her face. The icy cold water hitting her warm skin did the trick fully awakening her. She calmly entered the shower intent on washing her hair to fix the fuzziness she could see overtaking it.

An hour later the bathroom door opened and out of the steam Anzu walked out her hair perfectly straight and dry thanks to her iron and blow-dryer. Without much conscious thought Anzu changed into a knee-length black skirt along with a buttoned up white short sleeved shirt that had small white ruffles on the neck line along with a built in blackish with a slight tinge of grey no sleeved blazer on top. The outfit though serious in nature was form-fitting, hugging all her curves in the right places and gave her a nice hour-glass figure.

After putting on her black high heel shoes she calmly walked out of her room and down the stairs not wanting the stairs to start creaking and groaning thus awakening Ryou in the other room. It was as if she was on auto-pilot as she made her way into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for herself and Ryou.

It wasn't long till Anzu started hearing shuffling and movement coming from upstairs. She smiled slightly as she heard the familiar and rapid _thump thump thump_ as Ryou descended down the stairs.

"Mornin'" Ryou spoke as he appeared in the kitchen door a large smile on his face as he trotted over to sit down in his chair.

"Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Anzu asked a small smile gracing her lips as she placed a plate in front of him. Ryou's smile enlarged when he saw the happy face Anzu had made for him using eggs and bacon.

"Yes" He answered as he grabbed the fork and started attacking his meal. Anzu smiled again as she served herself sitting across from him. Ryou started talking rapidly to her about how he felt on winning his first soccer game ever. Normally he would have told her this yesterday on the trip back home but he was so tired that he had fallen asleep.

It still amazed Anzu how Ryou could have so much energy and be so wide-awake even though he just woke up. It takes her about two hours of movement to even feel remotely awake.

"You know what day it is today right?" Ryou questioned excitedly as he handed Anzu his plate.

"Sunday" Anzu answered.

"Ya but I mean do you know what _day _it is!" Ryou answered with excitement filling his voice as he emphasized day. Anzu raised an eyebrow and glanced at the calendar that was pinned to one of the kitchens walls. Her eyes scurried across it until it reached today's day. May 13, 2012…in small print right under it were the words Mothers Day.

Her eyes widened. "It's Mother's Day" She said stopping as she swallowed a big lump that had just appeared in her throat. "I…I forgot" she spoke softly her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes continued to scorch the day on the calendar.

This was the very reason why she stayed up half of the night unable to sleep, tears cascading down her face as she wept into a pillow holding it tightly against her, breathing it deeply trying to smell the cologne that had basically vanished from it after not being used by him for so long.

Ryou nodded excitedly, his hand gripping Anzu's shirt giving it light tugs until she looked over at him a small strained smile on her face. "I know you forgot. But that's okay! Ryou remembered!" Ryou spoke happily. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" He said grabbing her hand in his as he started tugging her out of the kitchen and onto the couch in the living room.

Anzu laughed but complied. Once she was seated on the couch Ryou made her promise that she wouldn't move before rushing upstairs. Anzu sighed sadly as she leaned back against the couch as she waited for Ryou to come back down. Mother's Day…it was Mother's Day. She laughed bitterly. He wasn't here. It was just her and Ryou. Just like it was when it was Ryou's birthday two weeks ago… May 1st to be exact.

Her face immediately changed into that happy and contented expression when she heard the creaking stairs signaling that Ryou was coming back down. He came rushing back to his spot in front of her, hands hidden behind his back, his body basically bouncing with excitement as he gave her a toothy grin showing the gap in between his front teeth's where a tooth was missing.

"You ready?" Ryou questioned. Anzu nodded smiling at him. "Close your eyes" He ordered glaring at her cutely when she took to long. "No peaking" He warned as he grabbed her hand in his. She felt something heavy and papery being placed on her hand. "Okay you can open them."

Anzu opened her eyes to find yellow wrapping paper wrapped up in a very odd shape. Anzu gingerly opened it and found herself staring at a clay model of a family. A white paper was leaning against them and the words Happy Mother's Day was sprawled across it along with a hand-drawn picture of Ryou and Anzu colored in with crayons.

Anzu smile grew. "Oh thank you Ryou. I love it." She spoke as she gazed at the clay family model and hand-made card.

"It's suppose to be us…you, me, and daddy…" Ryou spoke as he looked directly at the clay model. "It didn't come out so good though." He said sadly looking down as he rubbed his foot against the rug.

"No sweetie. That's not true. It came out wonderful. It's perfect" Anzu spoke softly. "I love it." She leaned in to hug him being careful not to poke her eye out with his hair (it came out exactly like his fathers) and Ryou joyfully wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" he said happily.

"Thank you Ryou. Thank You" Anzu answered smiling as she felt tears start pricking her eyes. Ryou was just the sweetest little thing. And he was the spitting image of his father though there was a bit of her in the mix as well.

Ryou had crazy spiky brown hair with blond and magenta highlights running through it. His eyes were an exact image of his fathers: pure purple with a tint of red in them though on occasion when he would feel a great sense of anger they would do a startling transformation and would become the spitting image of her bright blue eyes with a shine brighter than any eyes Anzu has ever seen.

And his reason for anger was just like his father too. He couldn't stand to see an injustice even at such a young age he had a strong sense of righteousness and justice. And that sense would be even stronger if the wrongdoing was centered on his friends or that cute little daughter of Kaiba, Ichigo (Kaiba claims that a beautiful angel left her on his doorstep when she was a mere newborn but Anzu's husband thinks that it was the Spirit of Kaiba's Past Love who left there daughter of the past with him and the little girl had startling features that matched Kaiba perfectly). Anzu and Mai were already talking about the wedding between Ryou and Ichigo(that is of course if they got together but Anzu had a strong mother's intuition feeling that it would happen and her husband along with Mai's husband, Joey were dreading it) and how cute their grandchildren will look.

Anzu's husband believed that seeing that Kaiba's Love was never reborned into this world thus the little girl was never reborned and knowing that Kaiba would forever be alone since his soul mate was not born the gods took pity on this cruel and heartless jerk (In Joey's words) and allowed Kaiba's Egyptian Wife to leave their daughter with him for companionship. Now Kaiba took care of his little girl more than he does his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and that's saying something. He's become almost as territorial about his daughter as Anzu's husband is for her.

Remembering how territorial her husband was when they were younger and still is whenever someone messed with her one way or another brought a blush to her face. "Mom. That's not it" Ryou's voice broke through her train of thought as he pulled away from her. "There's something more."

"There is?" Anzu questioned amusement and curiosity laced throughout her voice. Ryou nodded his head happily. Anzu's curiosity was lit. She wondered what else Ryou could have gotten for her.

"Close your eyes" Ryou once again commanded. Anzu stared him in the eyes for a couple seconds trying to figure out what that gleam in his eyes meant before complying and closing her eyes. Anzu heard ruffling before Ryou told her to open her eyes. He once again had his arms hidden behind his back and he quickly lurched his hand forward presenting to Anzu a black medium sized jewelry box.

Anzu stared at him questiongly as she carefully took the box from him wondering on earth how Ryou got a hold of this box seeing that it was a Tiffany and what on earth was inside it. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was the beautiful crystal charm bracelet Anzu had been looking at months ago when a catalog came in the mail. It was too expensive so Anzu had merely sighed sadly before throwing it away.

"Do you like it?" Ryou's voice broke through the silence. Anzu could hardly breathe as she glanced upwards at Ryou before looking back down at the breathless.

"Yes I do." She answered still mystified on receiving this gift. The charm bracelet had four different charms. Three of them were of a fake appearance of an open heart-shaped locket. The first charm showed Ryou when he was just born; another charm had a picture of Anzu's wedding when she and her husband were merely newlyweds less than an hour married. And the last one had a picture of Anzu and her husband at Prom.

The last charm was a replica of a cartouche. On one side it said Anzu and her husband's names and the day of their wedding and the other side had an inscription written upon it. _My Love and Spirit are always with you though my body may not be._

Those words brought tears into Anzu's eyes. That one line hit her heart full forced because it was so true. He was always with her as well as his love though he may not be by her side. "Mom. What's wrong? Don't you like Papa's gift?" Ryou questioned eyebrows furrowing as he gazed at Anzu with concern.

"I…I love it…" Anzu whispered smiling at him as a tear trickled down her cheeks. "Do you miss Papa?"

"Every second."

Just then the doorbell rang. Anzu got up, the bracelet still in her hand as she made her way over to the door. She looked through the peephole for merely a second before rushing to open the door. The door wasn't even halfway open before Anzu threw herself into her husband's awaiting arms. "Yami!" She squealed lovingly as she hugged him tightly against her feeling the tears start running more quickly down her cheeks.

"Anzu!" Yami's deep voice rumbled in his chest, sending shivers down Anzu's back as his arms enveloped her in a hug that equals her in tightness.

"Y-Your back!" She said happily snuggling into his chest as Yami released her from his hug but keeping an arm wrapped around her as he extended his arm to Ryou.

'Daddy!" Ryou yelled hugging Yami. "You made it!"

"I did. I promised I would be here for Mother's Day didn't I?" Yami spoke as he hugged the two most important people in his life tightly.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another month." Anzu sniffed out as Yami basically had to carry both her and Ryou, there 5 year old, into the house along with his luggage seeing that they weren't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"There was a change of plans right Ryou?" Yami questioned winking at his grinning son over Anzu's burrowed head.

"But how?"

"I called on Ryou's birthday and he answered so we decided we would keep my arrival as a surprise for you. I mailed your present to Yugi and when he brought his son over to play with Ryou he hid it so that only Ryou could find it." Yami clarified. "Oh and Ryou I believe if you look in the backyard there's a very nice birthday present waiting for you."

"Yay!" Ryou yelled before taking off into the backyard.

"You should have told me! I've been wallowing in sadness thinking that it would be one more month before I could see you again! I cried last night thinking you wouldn't be with me today…" Anzu whispered as she pulled away from Yami glaring at him hurt in her eyes.

"Oh Anzu…" Yami sighed as he gripped her hand in his kissing it. "I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you…I didn't know you would get like this…"

"Get like what?" Anzu demanded to know placing a hand on her hip as she glared at him a spark that was not present in her eyes reappearing as she connected eyes with Yami.

"Like this. You're in all business no fun mode."

"I am not."

"You are." Yami answered nodding his head to affirm his own statement. "You only wear this outfit when you're like this. Not even a speck of color on you and you refuse to have fun" Yami tsked moving closer to her.

"It's your fault" Anzu answered crossing her arms under her chest.

"I know it is" Yami answered stepping closer till she was against the wall. "But I'm here now." He glanced down and caught sight of the bracelet. "Did you like it?" He questioned his fingers lightly tracing her wrist.

"Y-Yes" Anzu answered heat flushing her face as he carefully placed the charm bracelet on her. "Good. I went through hell to get Kaiba to allow me to use the Supercomputer…"

"The one for the Dueling Tournament you were leading?" Anzu questioned. Yami nodded. "That computer exactly. Took me ages to get him to agree in letting me use it to buy you this…good thing he's putty in Ichigo's hands…" Yami and Anzu laughed. "And I can only thank Ra for making Kaiba have a heart and let him agree to my coming home…"

"When do you have to go back?" Anzu questioned steeling herself for the answer. There was no doubt that Yami would have to leave soon again to continue the World Dueling Tournament. "By the end of this month. Right after Ryou's graduation from kindergarten."

"Oh…and you'll be gone for how long?" Anzu questioned feeling her heart slowly start to drop.

"Till the end of the summer…" Yami sighed leaning his forehead against Anzu's. "But there's good news in all of this…"

"And what's that?"

"I've gotten permission to take you and Ryou with me."

"You mean?"

"You two are going to be traveling the world with me this summer…" Yami gave her that melting smile of his that had her transform into a puddle in his arms. She melted into his embrace planting a kiss on his lips quickly.

"That's wonderful" Anzu exclaimed eyes sparkling with happiness.

"And remember Anzu…My Love and Spirit is always with you even if my body's not here…" Yami whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

Anzu blushed and looked him in the eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned them back against the wall. "I'm so happy that your back…" She whispered lovingly.

"So am I." Yami whispered back lovingly. "And I can't wait to make you get some color and fun back in you…" He gave her a playful smile filled with mischief and Anzu reciprocated it.

"Neither can I" She stated before Yami enveloped her in a breathtaking kiss.

_Yami… My Yami… My Yami is Back._

_**M: Done! What did you think? I noticed when I finished writing this that I didn't give much detail on who Ryou was till near the end so out of my plain curiosity did any of you think that Ryou was not her child but some bf/husband of hers? Please Review and let me know what you thought about this one-shot! And Happy Belated Mother's Day!**_


End file.
